An overrunning clutch of the pre-cited type is known from the document DE 1 142 254 B. The band spring of this overrunning clutch is a punched, annularly bent resiliently yielding sheet metal strip on which the spring tongues are connected to cross webs through cross folds bent into a U-shape. In addition to the cross fold of each spring tongue, cross folds are also configured on both longitudinal webs that are connected to each other by the cross webs. These cross folds enhance the yielding behavior of the band spring but due to the fact that three cross folds are configured in the region of every spring tongue, the spring has a complex structural design.
Another overrunning clutch of the pre-cited type known from the document U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,761 further comprises, within each pocket receiving a clamping element, a limiting wall that enables a support of the clamping element on the cage. A pivoting of the clamping element causes a deflection of the spring tongue till it comes to bear through planar contact against the cage so that the clamping element then bears in face-to-face contact against the spring tongue and is supported through the spring tongue on the cage.